The Frat Party
by Qua-chan
Summary: Serena has a stupid idea... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please...


"The Frat Party"  
Author: Qua-chan  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and anything related to it. If I did, do you think I'd be writing a fanfic about it? I'd be able to write whatever I want and it'd be on the show... *sigh* I can dream can't I?  
AN: This is a little screwy if you want to go with the "real" facts. In my story, the girls are sixteen and Serena and Darien are still on the outs. Oh and he's only eighteen. Eighteen, hmm.. can eighteen year-olds go to college? In my story they can! ^_^ It's written from Serena's point of view.   
  
Thank you Just-chan and Dorothy for helping me on those late Friday nights while I was stupposed to be studying. Thanks for helping me fail my finals! ^_~  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It started out as a stupid idea, a really stupid idea. It wasn't my worst idea, but it was up there. Picture this: five girls, bored out of their minds on a Friday night. We had planned a sleepover at Lita's apartment, but we had nothing to do. Amy suggested we catch up on our homework, which she got a pillow in the face for, courtesy of moi! I have the best aim! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, we were bored out of our minds. When suddenly, we heard a loud boom of music coming from down the hall of Lita's apartment building.   
"What was that?" Rei asked.  
"Oh, the college boys a few doors down from me are having a frat party," Lita answered. We looked at Lita, almost speechless from her news.  
"What?" Me, Mina, Rei, and Amy said in unison. We stared at her with wide eyes.  
"Stop looking at me like that! It's not like we can go. You're no thinking of going are you? Please... no.. I want to be liked by my neighbours..." Lita babbled on for about 3 minutes before Mina got up and tried to calm her down.  
"Shh, it's ok Lita. Breathe." Mina gave her a brown bag to hyperventilate in.   
"Alright, back to the task at hand. Do you have clothes we could borrow Lita?" I was always the one to get straight to the point.  
"Clothes, Serena?" she answered, confused.  
"Yes, clothes. To wear to the party."  
"You want to go?!" I don't understand why she was so outraged. It was a party, with guys, college guys!  
"Yes I want to go! It's 8pm, we should get ready as fast as we can." I got up and walked straight to Lita's bedroom. I flung open the closet doors and started to rummage through it. "Jeez Lita... your stuff is so huge!"   
By this time the other girls had followed me and watched my go through her clothes, picking the good from the bad.  
"This is hopeless," I said, staring at the huge pile of clothes on Lita's bedroom floor.   
Then suddenly, a light came on in my head. You know what I am talking about, the light that gives you crazy ideas like going to frat parties when you are only sixteen. Yea, those. I took my idea and ran into the living room, and started rummaging through the bag I brought.   
"Has anyone seen my Disguise Pen?" I hollered into the bedroom.  
Amy came running, "You aren't planning to do what I think you are planning to do, are you? Please tell me you're not. Do you know how much trouble we will be in? What would Luna say?"  
"Calm down Amy. It's only this once. And besides, the pen will help all of you too!"  
"Oh well, if it will help all of us. Do you think it'll be possible for me to have a blue dress?" Ami asked, suddenly excited.   
By this time the other girls had made their way into the living room.   
"I didn't know you were that excited about this Amy!" Rei commented. Amy blushed.  
"Well, the prospect of meeting guys, guys that are smarter than the average 16-year-old. It is a little exciting. But then again the probability of meeting a drunk guy or a druggie is also there and..." Rei put a hand over her mouth.  
"Don't think about it too much," Amy nodded and Rei took her hand off.   
"But.." she started again, but stopped immediately after Rei turned and glared at her.  
"Will it work, Serena?" Mina asked, "I thought you were only allowed to use it."  
"What if I do the whole wand thing?" I suggested.  
"What wand thing?" inquired Lita, a little sceptical.  
"You know, then I like twirl around, and say stuff." Lita raised a brow. "I don't know! Usually it comes naturally in battle."  
Rei shrugged, "I guess it's worth a try."  
"Exactly!" I smiled. "Now, everyone circle around me, and I'll do the wand thing."  
"There has to be a better name for that,"  
muttered Amy.  
I closed my eyes, twirled around and shouted, "Disguise pen! Turn us into hot, sexy, eighteen-year-olds!" A white light enveloped them all and changed their clothing, shoes, hair and make up. If you saw us, you wouldn't have recognized us.  
Lita was looking very natural in her hippy-style clothing. Her thick strap, v-neck, tank top and knee length skirt were different shades of green. They matched to the bandana keeping her, now curly, hair back.   
"Whoa! Check out my kick-ass boots! I've always wanted black knee high boots. Do we get to keep these?" I nodded, noticing how Lita was now liking my suggestion.   
"Oh yea? Check out my shoes!" Rei mentioned, pointing at her black stiletto sandals. I swear! She is the only one who can run around in heels and not feel pain! Her shoes went perfectly with her black spaghetti strap tank top and red leather pants. I noticed her hair up Asian style with chopsticks.  
"OoOoOo.... My pants are shiny!" That had to be the most well, to put it simply- stupidest thing I have ever heard Amy say. We all stared at her. She simply shrugged her shoulders.  
At least what she said was right. Her jeans were shiny; they were covered in sewed-in sparkles. The disguise pen didn't give her a blue dress, but it gave her a blue blouse, which was unbuttoned a little low for Amy, but she looked great nonetheless. Especially with the cute blue canvas running shoes on her feet. Mental note: ask Amy to borrow her new shoes. I was surprised that the disguise pen only put a few simple clips in her hair, nothing fancy. Oh well.   
"You get shiny pants, while I look like a Tinkie-Winkie, the teletubbie!" Mina gave an angered sigh as she looked down at her dark purple strapless dress. She smiled as she looked at her black, one-inch heels, "I like these though."  
"Why don't you check your hair Mina?" I suggested. I knew she would freak once she saw her hair. I was right.  
"Ahhhh!!" she screamed. "Oh. It makes sense now." Her hair was done up with little purple flowers. I really don't know how it all made sense, but Mina was always a sucker for flowers.   
And that leaves me.  
Me. What I was I wearing? Pink of course! Well, not totally, did you expect me to go to a frat party looking like a little girl? No.   
Anyway, I was wearing a black sleeveless top with the words "Princess" written in silver rhinestones (how ironic!) and a pink miniskirt. My shoes were styled as in Ancient Greece. The ones with the flat soles and the thick ribbons that tied up the leg to about the knee. Anyway, I wore those in black.   
Sigh. Even my disguise pen wouldn't get rid of my odangos. But instead of the dumplings on the top of my head with six feet of hair trailing after me, they were small and at the back of my head. I think I like it better that way. Too bad the disguise pen can't really cut my hair.  
"Serena, I have a question," I knew Amy would ask something eventually.  
"Yes Amy?"  
"Why did you make us look older?"  
"I thought you were smarter than that Amy! Do you think college guys are going to let sixteen year olds into their party? And what if someone we know sees us? We don't want them to recognize us. So, girls, tonight we are older, more mature, and we can even change our names. Whatever, it doesn't matter."  
Mina posed a question I didn't really have an answer for, "When did you get so leader-ish, Serena?"  
"I don't know, but let's get out of here before the party ends without us." We walked out of Lita's apartment and down the hall. I reminded the girls that we are eighteen; so don't look so eager when they answer the door. Mina and Lita mock saluted and I knocked on the door.   
The door opened, and Andrew popped out. He gave us a smooth once-over. We were surprised, but thankfully didn't show it.   
"Can I help you girls?" he said, giving us a wink.   
"Yes. We're from upstairs," Lita explained.  
"And we heard the music," Mina piped in.  
"So we wandered over to join the party," Rei finished.  
"Well," He drawled, "come on in." He moved aside.  
The five of us walked into the party to find people talking, flirting and bouncing to the sounds of Lifehouse, booming out of the speakers.  
"Well, what now?" Amy questioned. I could tell she had never been to a party like this before.  
"Come on, follow my lead." Rei lead Amy over to a corner where a group of guys were gathered. They seemed a little too intellectual for Mina and Lita, so they wandered over to the other side of the room.  
And I was left alone. Deserted by my best friends for some guys. Mines well make the best of it, I thought.  
I started to mingle when something caught my eye. A solitary figure, hidden by the partygoers in a dark corner. I couldn't make out his face, but I could tell he wasn't enjoying himself. Probably dragged here by some friend, and then deserted.   
He intrigued me, and I wanted to talk to him. So I made started to walk toward that certain corner, only to be interrupted.   
"Hey sexy," some guy was trying to flirt with me. I wasn't paying any attention, to busy trying to get passed him and to the corner. The jerk wouldn't let me by! He must have been one of those guys that don't take 'no' for an answer. How would he like a swift kick in the groin as an answer? The thought made me smile. Wrong thing to do when a guy is trying to makk on you.  
"How you doin'?" He continued. I looked up, ready to give this guy a piece of my mind. Only to notice it was Andrew.   
Well, he's always been nice to be before, I thought. I guess I should talk to him for a bit, just until I can find a nice way to turn him down.   
"Hi," I said, keeping my lack of interest plainly shown.   
"I've never seen you around here before, you new?" Andrew isn't a real perceptive guy, maybe it was all the alcohol.  
"Yea. I just moved from... uh," Hoping my geography lessons would kick in by now, "Canada. Hey, do you know that guy in the corner, over there?"  
Andrew glanced where I was pointing, "Oh, you mean the only guy in this room who looks bored?"  
"Yea, him."  
"That would be Darien Shields." I think at that point my eyes bulged out and my mouth dropped to the floor. At least Andrew didn't notice. "I would stay away from if I were you."  
"Oh?" I croaked out.  
"He shoots down every girl that comes up to him. Seems like he can't find the right one. But if you ask me, he's saving himself for a certain blonde Meatball head." Ok, that floored me. If I weren't to numb to move, I would have fallen right then and there. Darien likes me? I pondered the possibility, No. It can't be true, can it?  
"I got to go." I pushed myself passed Andrew and made my way to the dark corner.  
Darien noticed me as I approached, and he poked his head out of the shadows.   
That was when I saw him, fully. I never really looked at him before; I was always too busy screaming my head off. His sharp angle features gave him a look of perfection, all the way to his toes. His midnight black hair rested on his crown as if each hair had a specific place to be.   
I stood in front of him and surprisingly I was looking straight into his eyes.  
I almost lost myself in them. Those deep blue depths seemed to pierce right through me. They looked right through me, straight into my soul, like it was an open book for him to read.   
I looked him square in the face, feeling very brave at that moment, "Darien Shields, I presume?"  
"Yes, and you might be?" his voice resonated in my ears.  
"Sherry," I couldn't tell him who I really was, not just yet. "Sherry Bloom."  
He looked perplexed, "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
"I don't think so."  
"You seem familiar."  
"I have that affect on people." I laughed. "I have even been mistaken for the heroine Sailor Moon."  
"Really?" Darien raised a brow. We sat down on one of the couches in the room and started to talk about anything. I found out that we actually had a lot in common. There were a few jealous girls glaring at me, but I hardly noticed.   
As the hours flew by, I noticed Mina waving at me from the front door, signalling it was time to go. I didn't want to leave, but it was inevitable.  
"My friend is telling me I've got to go." I said, sorrow clear in my voice.  
"Can I get your number?"  
"Isn't that a little forward, Mr. Shields?" Did I just say that? I sounded like a secretary!  
"How else am I supposed to contact you?"  
"Don't tell me you don't know where you find your little Meatball head?" At that point his mouth dropped open and he was mumbling incoherent words.  
Then I did something, something I never thought I'd do. I kissed him. To my surprise, he responded. It probably last only a couple seconds, but to me, it was a lifetime. A wonderfully long lifetime. When we finally pulled away, I got up and walked to the door to meet my friends. Leaving him to contemplate what I just did.   
When we were in the safety of Lita's apartment, my friends hounded me with questions.  
"What was that?"  
"Since when do you go up to guys and kiss them?"   
"Was that who I think that was?"  
"What was it like?"  
I flopped down on our makeshift bed in Lita's living room. "It was... it was... I can't even describe it. It was just..." I sighed heavily. Echoed by four other sighs. I described the whole event to them in great detail, and then we went to sleep. My dreams no longer filled with a tuxedo-masked hero, but a raven haired, blue-eyed man.  
I guess it wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END... I think. I'm not sure whether or not to continue. I like where it ends now because it lets your imagination take it from there. But if I get a lot of good feedback, I'll consider writing another part to this. *ducks from a pencil case thrown in her direction* OK! Jeez... Just-chan is being tempremental. I *have* to write a MANY sequels now. I guess the only question is... Whether of not I will post them on the internet.  



End file.
